The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a program.
In recent years, display apparatuses capable of causing a display screen to display various kinds of information such as advertisements are installed in various places. For example, technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-102235 can be cited as a technology related to electronic advertisements.